


Corseting

by dreamdeaddreams



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M, Song fic twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-06 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamdeaddreams/pseuds/dreamdeaddreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the media encroaches on the Kaulitz twins lives, Tom makes the decision to end him and Bill's relationship. Bill, on the other hand, comes up with a plan to keep Tom around.<br/>Twincest fic based on the song "Corseting" by Atreyu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corseting

_Eat Me_  
Bill stared at the little sign on his nightstand, it was a brilliant white and the words were scribbled in his familiar chicken scratch; below it were two little pills. He sighed and began to rub the tears from his eyes caused by a particularly rough fight him and Tom had gotten into earlier that day which has resulted in a screaming match loud enough for Gustav and Georg to hear four rooms down. His head ached as he cradled it between his hands. Things had been said, horrible things, things Bill had never wanted to say, but had said in his fit of rage.  
**"I HATE YOU!"**

It rang in his head over and over, as Tom watched on from his head, from his room. He knew exactly how Bill would react in his mind, he'd see the pills on the night stand, recognize his brother's hand writing, then – trusting Tom fully – he's take them, and falls asleep, forever. _But no,_ Tom smiled slyly, running his tongue back and forth across the piece of metal in his lip. He wanted Bill to know what it was, he wanted him to realize what it was, and take it anyways. He didn't want Bill to think of him any longer, he just wanted him to let himself go, be free, and right now, he wanted Bill to take himself out. Laughing slightly, he knew, he knew that Bill might consider it, that fight. That fight was brutal, the worst they'd ever had. Even worse than the time they attacked each other with chairs, because this time, they attacked a secret that Tom held close to his heart. And even now, as Tom sat there, thinking about all the harsh words exchanged, he had a heavy feeling in his heart. Break ups were always hard.

_"Tommi," Bill had purred sensually, laying spread out on the bed, his shirt thrown carelessly to the side "come here."  
"I can't Bill," Tom had said his voice hushed but his words heavy as bricks   
"Yes you can," Bill giggled patting the bed  
"Aren't you tired of me? Fucking you? Fucking you over and over?" he said sharply, catching Bill off guard. His brothers word where daggers, slicing at the thin fabric of his heart. Something was weighing heavily on his brothers mind.  
"What? No silly Tommi, I'll never tire of you, I love you." He smiled, trying to distract Tom from his unsettling thoughts that he thought Bill knew nothing of, but he did. Tom's face twisted up harshly, those were the words he didn't want to hear.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Bill, as we're getting more famous, more people are closing in, they are looking for ever slip up, every little problem we have, and I just don't want this to get out." He said roughly, leaning against the wall of the hotel room, his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his baggy pants, head hung slightly  
"So I'm a little problem?" Bill said, the blood from the wound in his heart caused by Tom's dagger words dripping from each word.  
"No, you're a big problem, Bill, you have issues separating boundaries between what can be done I public and private, and even now, our private is no longer really private. We can't keep doing this." He said, not even looking up at Bill, who's face showed signs of being hit by a train, his eyes wide and watering slightly  
"Yes we can." He said softly  
Tom knew the route he had to take, he'd known it all along, he knew the only way to get anything pounded into his brother's thick skull.  
"Bill, you were the last person I wanted I my sights," he said harshly,   
"What?" Bill stuttered  
"I never wanted to love you as more than a brother, it just sort of happen, and now, I'm going to stop it, because we can't do this anymore. It is impossible and you just have to deal with it, all right?" Tom said, his eyes closed, he couldn't bare to look at his younger brother, because he could see, in his mind, the hurt and pain written across his face, his heart shattered into a million pieces just from the thought. But he had to do this, because he knew what love meant, it meant doing the right thing, no matter what the consequences   
"SHUT UP!" Bill screamed pounding his hands down on the bed  
"No, Bill, this game, it's over."  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP! NO!" He screamed again running towards Tom and pushing him  
"Don't fucking push me," Tom growled  
"NO! FUCK YOU! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Bill was sobbing by now, large tears running down his cheeks  
"I am."  
"But why? Is this because I won't let you do want you want to do?" Bill's screaming had died down to nothing more than breathless sobs  
"What are you talking about?" Tom said harshly, trying to pretend he had no clue  
"You know what I'm talking about you sadistic fuck!" his words half way between sobbing and screaming again  
"No, we just can't do this Bill," Tom's face was a bright red by now  
"Why? WHY?!"  
"Because, just because we can't do this." With that, Tom had left, leaving Bill to scream "I HATE YOU!"_

Tom stood up and looked around, and made his way to Bill's room. Much to his amazement, Bill was still fully alert and the pills were still sitting on the table.  
"I know what you're trying to do Tom." Bill said, his back still turned "And I think it's finally time that I let you do what you want to."  
Tom's posture shot up, as well as other things, but he tried to contain himself  
"Bill, no, I thought I made myself clear," he coughed trying to mask the excitement growing within him  
"You did, you more than did, but I guess, this would be, one last go, you know,"  
"Yes well, I guess just once more, for old times sake." He said clearing his throat again  
Bill stood up, still shirtless, and walked over to Tom, pulling something from his pocket and placing it in Tom's hands. He looked down, five pieces of fabric lay in his open hands. Four pieces of the nicest black lace, and a blindfold made of black silk.  
"Are you sure?" Tom said, his words catching on his teeth, his breath irregular  
"Yes," Bill said, standing tall, but on the inside shrinking, he knew what his brother had always dreamed of, what he had always wanted and what he thought was arousing. But if it meant keeping Tom, he'd do anything.  
"I'll be gentile," Tom responded motioning for Bill to lay down on the bed  
"You don't have to." Fear apparent in Bills voice  
"I will, you're fragile, here," Tom roughly grabbed Bill's right wrist and tied it to the post of the bed, Bill cringing as his other wrist followed suit, as well as he ankles. Finally, the blind fold was placed over his eyes.  
Tom stood at the foot of the bed, licking his lips while watching his younger brother squirm uncomfortably against his restraints, and he knew it was killing Bill softly, to be degraded like this, to have this feeling of unknown and uncertainty, and Tom tried to tell himself it was the best thing to do to have his face erased from Bill's mind.  
He blinked and circled the side of the bed for a moment, stopping from time to time to run is hands over his brothers bare stomach. Finally Tom pulled his shirts off and got onto the bed, straddling Bill's bare middle  
"Tomi, what are you doing?" he said softly, afraid  
"Nothing, everything's fine, hush." Tom responded, running his hands from his brothers bare chest all the way up his neck and face, he felt Bill shudder with…well, he wasn't sure if it was fear, or excitement. Then he felt it. It was excitement. Bending over, he kissed Bills sternum, feeling the goose bumped flesh beneath his lips, the shudders began again. The shudders sent Tom past the edge of sanity, and he bit his lip to hold back.  
Bill knew something was up, he could feel almost the same as Tom, hesitant.  
"Do it." Bill growled lowly, Tom was shocked by his brother's tone  
"What?"  
"I said fucking do it." Bill growled again, unsure of what he was getting himself into.  
"But…I don't want to hurt you," Tom said, lying  
"Do it, fucking pansy."  
"Fine." Tom leaned back down and this time, the kisses went from his sternum right up to the collar bone, to the crook of his neck, running his hands through his hair, all the while Bill was squirming, giggling from how soft the kisses where,  
Maybe there's nothing to worry about, he thought happily, then shrieked in pain as Tom bit down as hard as he could into Bill's shoulder blade, hands tugging sharply on his hair.  
"FUCK!" He screamed as Tom released, Bill took a sharp breath and held back another scream as Tom bit down again. The pain caused white lights to flash in Bill's head, and he wanted to push Tom off and scream as he did it again and again, but his hands were bound tightly. His hands raked down his brother's bare flesh, the nails catching and scraping, Bill hissing in pain the entire time. He did it over and over till eight bright red lines were traced down Bills chest and stomach, starting at the collar bone, ending at his hips. Tom stopped for a moment, panting, thinking back to what he wanted to do. About the gun, hidden in his room, about how he wanted to bring it with him to the room, about how much he wanted to redecorate the walls with his little brother's inner thoughts. He could just imagine it, the gun, right at his jaw line, the metal barrel pressed against the flesh. The satisfied smirk on his lips as he fingered the trigger, all the while fingering his brother, leading him on, making him think that the only thing that would go off would be him, but instead, right at the pinnacle moment, the trigger would be pulled. The headboard splattered with the dark crimson, flecked with pieces of Bills brains, a gaping hole in the back of his head. Tom's innermost desires realized, but with two simple syllables, he realized that the walls would be painted the wrong shade of red.  
"Tomi," Bill whined softly, his body trembling.  
Tom shook his head slightly, his dreadlocks smacking against his back, snapping him out of his fantasy world and back into reality. He looked down at his brother's bare body, the swelling red scratches, the swollen purple bite marks on his shoulders and neck, his teeth marks still very visible, and the look of horror he wore. And as much as it turned him on, and as much as he wanted to keep going, he knew he couldn't.   
"I'm sorry Bill," He said softly standing up and staring at him still "I love you, and I do want you, but I have the sadistic urges and I don't want to take it out on you."  
Neither of them say anything as Tom began to untie Bill, who's heart was sinking every second. He could feel the overwhelming sense of desertification that radiated from Tom, and he felt as though he failed his brother. He failed trying to win him back.  
"It's not you." Tom said finally, as he was about to leave, Bill could just barely see his figure in the doorway through the blindfold "it's the way I'm completely fucked up."  
With that Tom closed the door and walked back to his room, where he proceeded to open the mini bar and spend the rest of his sleepless night draining it.   
Bill, on the other hand, just sat there, in his room all night., blindfold in his hands, staring out the window, feeling the loneliest he'd ever felt on tour, feeling incomplete and abandoned. He looked at the pills on the counter, he knew what they were, and he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't. Because, as much as he knew it hurt, he also knew that Tom was going through much worse, which just made him feel even worse. So he laid down and closed his eyes. The silence of the hotel was deafening and over whelming, until he heard a soft whimper. Knowing exactally who it was, Bill automatically stood up, and made his way to Tom's room, where the door was partially open.  
_I shouldn't intrude,_ he thought _Tom hates me enough as it is._  
But the thoughts were left unheeded, because Bill walked right in, to see his brother, laying sprawled out on the bed, arms covered in scratches that bled and bruises that were turning and blackish purple. The walls were dented, and the mini bar was turned over, and Tom was extremely drunk and crying.  
"Tom," Bill whispered rushing to the side of the bed, he didn't know what to say next, what to ask, what to even do. Tom just rolled his head over to the side and smiled at Bill, then proceeded to pat him on the head.   
"Are you all right?" Bill said softly holding his brothers hand. Tom didn't respond, he just kept looking at Bill and the scratches on his chest  
"Tom?"  
"Huh?" he said drunkenly rolling his head from side to side.  
"Anything," Bill cried softly, tears from in his eyes, he hated it when Tom got this way, when he couldn't find a solution to a problem, so he decided to drink it away  
"Right now," he slurred "you're the only one who understands my plight."  
"What? What plight?"   
"Right now," he coughed and smiled "you're the only reason I can't sleep through the night."  
Bill wiped a tear from his eye, his heart outstretched to his brother.  
"This will all blow over," Bill said trying to laugh and make his brother smile "you're just PMSing."

**Author's Note:**

> Corseting by Atreyu
> 
> Just swallow the pill   
> Think of me no longer.   
> Just let go   
> And take yourself out  
> Right out before I kill you too.   
> Aren't you tired of me   
> Fucking you fucking you over and over?   
> You were the last person I wanted in my sights.   
> And my heart honestly breaks when I think of you.   
> I understand now what I love you means – it's doing the right thing   
> No matter of the consequence.
> 
> I'm tying you up,   
> Using the nicest lace,   
> Trying to kill you softly,  
> Trying to erase your face.
> 
> All the while I'm doing my best not to   
> Rub my love up against your head.   
> I'd redecorate the walls   
> With your inner thoughts,   
> But I'm afraid it's the wrong shade of red.   
> But I have these sadistic urges   
> And I don't want to take it out on you.
> 
> I'm tying you up,   
> Using the nicest lace,   
> Trying to kill you softly,  
> Trying to erase your face.
> 
> Right now you're the only one who   
> Understands my plight.   
> Right now you're the only reason   
> I can't sleep through the night.


End file.
